Inequívoco
by Lia Croft
Summary: "Ele a encarava gravemente, como se quisesse enxergar dentro de sua alma e, quem sabe, perscrutar ali até descobrir o porquê dela conseguir ver o valioso nas coisas mais simples da vida." - para o Projeto Brainstorm, seção Nasty&Filthy do fórum 6vassouras. Oneshot.


Uma brisa fresca açoitava-lhe os fios louros e fazia com que, involuntariamente, ele se contraísse por baixo do blusão cinzento que trajava. O casal à sua frente mal percebia estar sendo observado por ele, perdidos demais entre uma carícia e outra para se importarem com qualquer coisa.

Semicerrava então os olhos, como se assim pudesse enxergar - _compreender_- melhor a situação.

Draco crescera em meio aos valores da alta sociedade bruxa: seu pai horrorizava a mestiçagem, incentivava o irracionalismo e a obediência à um código de conduta completamente inflexível, como sempre fora desde sua criação, há séculos atrás.

Ele assistira de perto o mais ambicioso dos homens recrutar um inteiro exército, todos movidos ao mesmo ideal: colocar todo o mundo bruxo sob o seu poder. Contrariando todos os seus temores, contrariando a parte decente de si que clamava que _aquilo era errado_, ele deixou-se criar esperanças, confiar na vitória do Lorde.

Mas não houve qualquer vitória.

_Quer dizer_, talvez Weasley e Granger se considerassem triunfantes: ao menos, a forma como eles se entrelaçavam neste momento podia muito bem ser uma forma de comemoração.

Havia qualquer sentimento fútil queimando amargamente dentro de si, dizendo-o para tomar essa perspectiva como verdade, mas no fundo ele sabia que ambos estavam a sofrer muito mais do que ele.

No fim, toda esta busca desenfreada pela dominação suprema resultou somente em _dor_. Jamais saberia apontar quando e como sua mente começou a absorver as palavras de Voldemort a ponto de torná-las críveis ao seu ver, mas sabia dizer que _agora _era o momento em que observava suas convicções, lentamente, desmoronarem - um processo comparável a aparente invencibilidade dos grandes rochedos, que se mostra falsa perante a insistência das águas em chocarem-se contra sua figura.

Afinal, não deveria se enganar - e, por Merlin, não tinha como o fazer. A guerra estava em frente aos seus olhos, nua e crua, nas paredes destruídas do castelo e nos corpos estendidos pelo salão principal.

E tudo isso por _nada_, _nada_, _nada_. A frustração o invadia de forma quase insuportável conforme ele tinha tais reflexões.

O olhar, até então pregado em qualquer ponto à sua direita, tornou a focar-se em Granger quando ela finalmente se desvencilhou do namorado, que logo se afastava e deixava-a só.

Ela definitivamente tinha noção disto tudo.

Não se pondo em seu lugar como uma sangue-ruim, ela insistia em ser saliente nas aulas, levantando o bendito braço a cada pergunta lançada à turma; ostentando o distintivo de monitora, ela enfadava a quem assim permitisse com seus avisos sobre trabalhos e toque de recolher; e mais tarde, ela dava a vida para defender seus amigos, sem qualquer garantia de que se safaria.

Logo Draco perceberia que Granger, simplesmente, possuía a capacidade de se importar unicamente com o que de fato importava, não deixando-se iludir ou intimidar por idéias supérfluas e, muitas vezes, infundadas - isso explicava sua coragem em enfrentar os sonserinos e justa forma de agir, que se destacavam mesmo em meio aos demais grifinórios.

E seus olhares se encontraram. Algo o fez acreditar que ela sabia estar sendo observada há tempos, mas esperara que Weasley saísse para esboçar qualquer reação à isto. Ele a encarava gravemente, como se quisesse enxergar dentro de sua alma e, quem sabe, perscrutar ali até descobrir o porquê dela conseguir ver o valioso nas coisas mais simples da vida.

E Granger pode não ter sorrido, mas ele sentiu uma estranha empatia brotar das orbes castanhas, e soube então que, talvez, nem tudo tivesse de ser tão confuso assim.

* * *

Escrita no final de junho para o projeto brainstorm, da seção DHr do seisvê - ele consiste em se elaborar uma fanfic à partir de um prompt (imagem, frase, vídeo) proposto pelo usuário anterior. No meu caso, a frase "Toda forma de poder é uma forma de morrer por nada", trecho de uma música do Engenheiros do Hawaii. Pessoalmente não tenho grande apreço por esta história, mas resolvi publicá-la do mesmo jeito.

Reviews?


End file.
